bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (Static)
This is the first season of the Static Big Brother series. Twists * Luxury or Punishment Competition: 'The houseguests will compete in a competition to win a luxury prize. However, if thry lose the house will be punished. The luxuries and punishments may be for one or more houseguests. Houseguests Memory Wall } | | | |} Week 1 Introduction Julie Chen introduces the new houseguests ready to embark on a summer-long power Struggle. Alisha, Cade, Fiona, Gina, Louis, Marco, Maya, Ruby, Shannon, Stella, Tony, Trevor, and William. The houseguests, one by one, line up in front of their new home for the next three months. The houseguests enter in three groups. Gina, Maya, Trevor, Marco, and Shannon enter the house. Once the houseguests rush into the house, they race to claim a bed. They begin to explore their new space. Trevor, Marco, Gina, and Shannon begin to mingle. Back outside the house, William, Ruby, Louis, and Alisha enter the house. They claim beds and mingle with the others. The last group: Cade, Fiona, Stella, and Tony enter the house. With all the houseguests inside the Big Brother house, the game officially commences. The houseguests spend time getting to know each other and sizing up the competition. Cade and Louis bond over serving the country. Alisha, Maya, and Ruby begin to hit it off. Gina and William discuss how surreal it is to be in the Big Brother house. Marco, Fiona, Stella, Tony, and Trevor talk in the bedroom. They have a good time, though, no one fully trusts the other. A little later, the houseguests gather in the living room to introduce themselves and celebrate the start of the season with champagne. Stella pops the champagne bottle, and everyone loosens up having a blast. Louis has too much to drink, and he becomes loud and belligerent. Everyone else is annoyed at Louis's antics. Cade tries to calm Louis down but to no avail. Stella, having enough of Louis, confronts him. They get into a huge argument. The other houseguests watch in silence. Cade covers his face in embarrassment. Fiona smirks knowing no one is thinking about her. The night ends with tension in the air. Head of Household and Nominations The next day, the houseguests are told they will compete in the HOH competition. The houseguests compete in the HOH competition. Each houseguest is given a key. with their name concealed. They must hide it somewhere within the house. Then, each houseguest must race in the house to find their fellow housemates' key. The houseguest whose key is not found will become the first HOH! Everyone hides their key at different locations within the house. After several rounds of seeking and finding keys, all the keys are found except one. The keys of: Shannon, Gina, Ruby, Alisha, Trevor, Maya, Louis, Fiona, Tony, Marco, Cade. Stella and William are the last keys remaining. The last key revealed is William's which means Stella is the first HOH of the season! With Stella as HOH, some houseguests are worried because they see her as a wildcard. Stella has no idea about who she will nominate. Tony, Marco, and Trevor discussed who Stella might nominate. Trevor suggests that Louis should be nominated because he is not liked in the house. Tony and Marco agree with the idea. Marco, Tony, and Trevor agree to stick together for the time being. Alisha and Ruby become even closer. They decide to start an alliance and add Maya as a number. They name their alliance the Femme Fatales. Stella and Fiona talk about nominations. Stella wants to target Louis because he is rude and inconsiderate. Fiona likes the move because he would be a easy target and no one would care. Stella still doesn't know what she will do. Shannon doesn't have any ties with anyone but she pleasant to everyone else. William tells Gina that he wanted to work with her from the minute he laid eyes her. Gina is somewhat surprised by that. Gina agrees to an alliance with William. Cade advises Louis to reconcile with Stella because they fought. Louis refuses saying that he is not about to apologize to someone who is less than half his age. Cade is adamant given that Louis has a high chance of being put on the block. Cade doesn't want to lose Louis in the game, too. Louis swallows his pride and goes to talk to Stella. Louis and Cade talk to Stella. Louis attempts to apologize to Stella. Cade vouches for him. Stella seemingly accepts the apology, however, she still doesn't trust Louis. Stella discusses the game with all the other houseguests. Stella perceives Alisha and Ruby to be fake as they didn't seem real to her. Fiona suggests that Alisha, Maya, or Ruby be nominated. Stella considers Shannon as an option because she hasn't really gotten to know her. As nominations inch closer, Stella mulls over her options. At the Nomination ceremony, Stella nominates Louis and Shannon for eviction. Stella states that she doesn’t trust Louis and he’s been a nuisance as well. Furthermore, Stella states that Shannon although she appears to be a nice woman, she hasn’t really gotten to know her. Louis is fuming. He vows to go after Stella, if he stays. Shannon is kind of surprised to be nominated but she doesn’t hold it against Stella. Power of Veto Competition and Ceremony After the nomination ceremony, Louis sits alone in the backyard contemplating his game. He knows that his allies are few and he needs to win the veto. Cade and William come up to him. Cade tells Louis that he’ll play in the veto for Louis if he gets picked. William lets Louis know that he would Louis stay over Shannon but doesn't if he has the votes to stay right now. Stella explains to Shannon in further detail why she was nominated. Shannon essentially was a pawn. Stella wants to get out Louis. Shannon understands however, she feels disappointed and hurt by Stella. Maya and Tony strategize in the bedroom saying that it would in their best interest not use the veto, if they were to win it. A little later, the houseguests pick players for the POV competition. Stella picks Maya’s chip. Louis picks the houseguests' choice chip. He chooses Cade to compete. Shannon picks Alisha's chip. William is selected to host the competition. The houseguests go outside to find the backyard decorated like a casino. The six houseguests will play Blackjack. in three rounds. The houseguest the highest score will win the Power of Veto. After three rounds, Stella wins the Power Veto with a score of 59 narrowly beating out Cade with a score of 58. Louis knows there is no way Stella uses the veto on him. Meanwhile, Shannon attempts to convince Stella to use the veto on her. Stella is skeptical because she doesn't want to make any enemies. Unbeknownst to them, Marco was eavesdropping from the HOH bathroom. Marco then proceeds to tell Tony and Trevor about the conversation. All three are worried that they could wind up on the block. This quickly spreads throughout the house putting Shannon in a bad light. Everyone is worried about Stella potentially using the veto. However, those worries are eased when Stella decides not to use the veto leaving Louis and Shannon nominated for eviction. Eviction After the POV competition, Stella reassures Shannon that she is not going home. Shannon still has feeling that she may go home. Tony, Marco, Trevor, and Maya debate about who they will evict. Tony and Maya want to vote for Louis given that they both like Shannon more and she is less of a threat. Trevor and Marco agree. However, Marco wouldn’t mind keeping Louis because he doesn’t trust Stella and Louis would go after her. Cade and Louis strategize a way to ensure that Louis stays in the game. Cade believes that they may be able to get William’s vote. Louis knows that he can’t get Fiona’s vote. William and Gina join them. Gina and William talked it over and they tell Louis that they will vote to evict Shannon. Louis is glad to know that he may live to fight another day. Fiona tries to garner votes from Alisha and Ruby. Fiona says that it would be best if Louis went for the sanity of the house. Ruby is leaning towards evicting Louis but isn’t certain. Alisha likes Shannon and says she would vote for Louis. A day before the eviction, Louis and Cade go on a last ditch effort campaign. They go to Marco and Trevor. Louis pleads for Marco’s and Trevor’s vote by offering a deal that he and Cade would not let them go on the block, if either Louis or Cade were HOH. Marco and Cade are enticed. Marco takes the deal as he didn’t trust Stella anyway. Trevor is tempted by the deal but decides to sleep on it. Meanwhile, Stella, Fiona, Tony, Alisha, Maya, Shannon, and Ruby are in the HOH bedroom discussing the eviction and solidifying votes. Stella and Fiona argue that Louis is a dangerous threat to everyone’s game and not only an annoyance. Shannon offers to her loyalty to everyone in the room promising that she wouldn’t turn against them. Alisha accepts and suggest that they should all be an alliance. Tony agrees knowing that we would be protected with two alliances. Maya agrees because they would be a majority. Stella, Fiona, and Shannon are of course on board with the plan. Ruby reluctantly agrees but at the back of her mind she’s not sure about the situation. They name the alliance the Delta alliance. Gina and Ruby talk game in the backyard. Ruby confesses to Gina that she doesn’t know which way to vote because everyone is in her ear. Gina tells her to do what’s best for her game but keeping Louis in the game would be best because he is such a clear target. Ruby agrees with the argument but admits she would feel guilty for sending Shannon home. At the eviction, Louis and Shannon sit in the nomination chairs awaiting their fate. Julie Chen announces with a vote of 6-4, Shannon is evicted from the Big Brother house. Stella is shocked. Tony is visibly angry. Alisha is stunned. Louis is overjoyed because he is safe. She hugs everyone goodbye and walk out the front door. Shannon had a great time in the house, but she is sad to be the first person evicted. '''Votes to evict Shannon: '''Cade, Gina, Marco, Ruby, Trevor, William '''Votes to evict Louis: '''Alisha, Fiona, Maya, Tony Week 2 After Shannon's shocking eviction, tempers run high and Stella starts yelling at Ruby and Louis. Stella feels betrayed by Ruby who went back on her word. Ruby defends herself saying she did what was best for her game. Alisha and Maya scowl at Ruby and tell her they need to talk later. Tony pulls Marco and Trevor aside and asks them if they switched their vote. Marco and Trevor lie and say they didn't. Tony knows they are lying but he doesn't want to cause a scene, so he walks away angrily. Cade and Louis high five each other and relish in their victory. Gina and William stay silent so they don't reveal their game. Fiona, though upset that things went wrong, is happy she is not the one going home. Head of Household A few moments later the houseguests compete in the HOH competition. Julie explains that the competition is called BB Hole in One. As outgoing, Stella cannot compete. The houseguests will compete in three rounds. The first houseguest to sink a hole in one goes to the final round. In the final round, the houseguest to sink a hole in one will become the new HOH. Tony, Cade, Marco, and Louis go first. Marco sinks a hole in one and advances to the final round. Trevor, Alisha, and Maya compete in round 2. Alisha sinks a hole one and advances to the final round. Gina, Fiona, William, and Ruby compete in round 3. William sinks a hole in one and advances to the final round. Marco, Alisha, and William compete in the final round. Marco sinks a hole in one just before Alisha does. Marco wins HOH. Marco raises his hands in victory. Trevor hugs Marco with a pat on his back. Gina congratulates Marco. Tony and Maya are not pleased and look worried. Stella has a scowl on her face. The houseguest return inside the house and Julie calls everyone back to the living room. Julie congratulates Marco on his HOH win. She then informs the houseguests to Expected the Unexpected and disappears from the screen. Everyone is puzzled and ponder what Julie meant. Nominations With Marco as HOH, the house was divided. Some houseguests felt betrayed and wanted answers. The Femme Fatales, Alisha, Ruby, and Maya chat about the eviction. Alisha and Maya want an explanation from Ruby who went against. Ruby explained that she had doubts that keeping Shannon was a good idea, so she flipped her vote. Maya is angry that Ruby betrayed their alliance. Alisha questions why Ruby doesn't trust them. Ruby denies the accusation reassuring Alisha and Maya that she does trust them. Alisha and Maya question Ruby's loyalty to the Femme Fatales, their main alliance, and the Delta alliance, their larger alliance. Marco and Trevor celebrate in the HOH room. Marco nominations are up in the air. Anybody could go up on the block except Trevor, his closest ally. Trevor is ok with that and tells Marco that he will support whatever Marco decides to do. Marco wants to discuss the nominations with William because he thinks that he can trust William. In the bedroom, Stella goes on rant about how she hates Marco as HOH. Fiona quickly gets annoyed and attempts to calm her saying she doesn't even know what Marco is thinking. Tony enters the room pissed because he thought he had Trevor and Marco's votes. Fiona pick ups on the fact that Tony, Trevor, and Marco have been working together the previous. She asks if Tony could possibly convince Marco not to nominate she or Stella this week. Tony doesn't know given that they broke their word and can't where Marco's head is at strategically. Gina, Louis, Cade, and Ruby talk in the backyard. Ruby tells the group that Alisha and Maya are pissed at her. Suddenly, Tony confronts Ruby calling her a snake. Gina, Louis, and Cade all retaliate back at Tony. The commotion is heard from inside. Stella and Maya join her jumping down Ruby's throat. Fiona, William, Marco, and Trevor watch the screaming match. Fiona eventually intervenes pulling Stella and Maya inside. William and Marco go into the living to talk privately. William suspects that Tony, Stella, and Fiona may have an alliance together. Marco has the same hunch. William suggest Stella and Alisha as nominees. Marco likes those nominations but needs to look at his options. A couple hours later, the screen turns on and emits an alarm through the house. Everyone gathers in the living room. A mysterious and deep voice announces a twist that will change the game. Everyone gasps in shock. The mysterious voice explains that sporadically throughout the game, the houseguests will have to compete in a completion: Win and be rewarded or lose and be punished. The mysterious voice instructs the houseguests to head outside to the backyard. The houseguests head outside to see pictures of various items around the backyard. They must find all the items in the house within an hour. If successful, the houseguests will receive a hot tub. If not, all the beds will be removed from the house. The time starts and everyone scours the house to find he missing items. The competition proves difficult as no one can find anything. After 58 minutes has elapsed the houseguests find all the items and they complete the challenge. The houseguests receive a hot tub and everyone jumps in. The next day, The houseguests are told nominations are today. Cade and Louis discuss the nominations with Marco. Marco reveals that he probably wouldn't put them up. Louis is relieved and thanks Marco. Cade and Louis give Marco support. Marco has Stella, Alisha, and Tony as potential Nominations. At the Nomination Ceremony, Marco nominates Stella and Tony for eviction. Marco states that Stella is a firecracker and a strong player. For Tony, Marco states that Tony is sneaky and he doesn't know where Tony stands strategically. Stella cries and is upset. Tony has is armed folded with a frown on his face. Voting History